


Dance With You

by emsdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fake Dating, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, badass women make brain go brr, carol danvers is a lesbian mom who will die for her sapphic children, don’t be a creep and sexualized underage characters pls and thank you, i will not be writing smut bc theyre minors and that’s gross, kate bishop is 16, kate bishop is a bisexual mess, mcu stop being a coward and give us sapphic content, my oc is autistic, natasha romanoff is a really great mom, no beta we die like men, sapphics deserve better, some slight homophobia but nothing major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsdanvers/pseuds/emsdanvers
Summary: Adora Mckinnon-Romanoff wasn’t really sure what to expect when her mom married Natasha Romanoff- yes, that Natasha Romanoff- but it certainly wasn’t moving into the tower, being recruited for SHIELD, and triggering one Kate Bishop’s bisexual awakening.So when Kate ends up telling an ex boyfriend  that she’s dating Adora on accident, the two girls decide to fake date for a month. No strings attached, just friends hanging out.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Bruce Banner/Thor, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Kate Bishop/Original Female Character, Natasha Romanoff/Original Female Character, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1, or: Kate Bishop’s Gay Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first fic on ao3. i’m more used to wattpad, but i can’t find much well-written sapphic kate bishop content on there. 
> 
> my oc, adora, is autistic and she is based off my own experiences with autism. i’m sorry if her experiences do not entirely match yours, but that does not make her struggle any less valid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora attends her mother’s wedding to Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton is the world’s best wingman, and Kate has a crush on a certain blonde stepdaughter.

“You may now kiss the bride.” 

Adora Mckinnon let out a whoop as she flew up and out of her seat, everyone around her simply clapping politely. She wasn’t the only one who whooped, she realized, as she turned to her new family across the aisle. 

Natasha (Adora really had to start calling her Nat) had insisted on placing the Avengers in the front row. “They are my family,” she’d told Adora, protectively running a hand over her soon-to-be-stepdaughter’s head. “And once I marry your mom, that’s not going to change. My bubble’s just gonna grow bigger, and I’m so glad for that.” 

Now, Adora made eye contact with Steve Rogers, who smiled at her from his best man position on the pedestal. She smiled back, giving him two thumbs up as a way of saying, “we’re good so far.” His husband, Tony Stark, looked at them from his position as the “minister” and just shook his head. 

Soon, Sophia and Natasha broke apart and walked hand in hand down the aisle, the crowd showering them with soap bubbles. Adora had loved the bubbles as a kid, as they were one of few toys that overwhelmed her with loud noise. This little tribute to her, plus the fact that rice was a mess to clean up, really helped Adora feel like Natasha wanted her in their life. 

“I’m so happy for Aunt Soph.” 

Adora whirled around at the sound of a very familiar voice, throwing her arms around her cousin’s neck. 

“Peter! When did you get here?” Adora pulled back to close the tube of soap bubbles so they wouldn’t ruin Peter’s suit. “Did you get uglier?” 

“Did you get stupider?” Peter teased right back, flicking Adora lightly on the arm to let her know that it was a joke. “So, Addie, chocolate fountain or champagne first?” 

Meanwhile, across the aisle, Kate Bishop wrinkled her nose as she looked at Adora and Peter. She wasn’t sure if the feeling stirring in her was jealousy or something new, but why would she be jealous? It’s not like she liked Peter. 

“He’s her cousin.” Clint Barton whispered out of the corner of his mouth, careful to pretend to listen to something Bruce was saying. 

“He is?” Well, they did look similar. That statement weirdly made Kate happier about Peter standing that close to Adora. 

She had noticed Adora when she had walked in, in a simple pink dress with an A-line skirt and a low neckline. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a French twist, pieces elegantly curling around her face. Kate had chalked up her staring in that general direction just to aesthetic appreciation, but this feeling was different, sudden and strong. 

“Stop staring. It’s creepy.” Clint was at it again, talking out of one side of his mouth. “Do you like her?” 

Indignation flowed through Kate’s veins. “What? No! I’m the straightest person I know.” 

Clint shook his head slightly. “That’s not really saying much when everyone around you is gay. You should ask her to dance at the reception. Like, platonically,” he corrected, seeing Kate’s expression. “She’s gonna need a friend. This whole world of superheroes is overwhelming to begin with.” 

Kate took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. “Be a friend. Yeah, I can do that.” 

“And let’s not forget, I dated her first. Cheers to the brides!” 

Adora and Peter exchanged looks, clinking their glasses anyways as everyone applauded after Clint’s toast. Like most of the Avengers’, it started off sentimental enough, but eventually derailed into threats of bodily harm if Sophia ever hurt Natasha(which anyone could see was not happening). Her mom was glowing, her stepmom looked positively radiant, and for the first time in a long time, Adora let out a breath. 

“Hey, Addie!” 

Adora looked up to see Charlie, Carol Danvers’s daughter, grinning in front of her. Though the girls got along well, Charlie tended to think that they were better friends than they actually were, and Adora just indulged her. 

“Hey, Charlie,” Adora greeted, gesturing to the empty chair next to her. “Come sit with us.” 

Meanwhile, at her own table with some of the other Avengers, Kate was getting anxious. She wanted to ask Adora to dance, but was it really just as friends? Or was it something more? 

“I’m gonna introduce you guys.” Clint suddenly appeared at Kate’s side, taking her wrist and steering her in the direction of Adora’s table. “This is painful to watch.” 

“Barton-“ Kate’s protests were cut off by Adora’s brown eyes intently staring at Kate. Suddenly, she felt too big for her skin, like she was about to burst. Her heart began to hammer away in her chest, and her head became filled with thoughts she’d never thought she’d think about a girl. 

“Addie, this is Kate Bishop, my protégée. Kate, this is Adora Mckinnon, Natasha’s new stepdaughter. I’m going to the bathroom now. Have fun.” Clint walked away, clearly ignoring Kate’s helpless pleasing eyes. 

Purple was clearly Kate’s color. Her long, dark curls perfectly complemented the lavender dress she was wearing, and a pearl headband matched the necklace and earrings she was wearing. Her eyeliner winged out, more sharp and precise than Adora could ever do, and her lips were perfectly pink. 

Adora had known she was into girls, but this? This was absolute sensory overload. It was a miracle she even managed a smile in Kate’s direction. 

“Wanna dance?” Peter saved both of them, jumping up and grabbing his champagne flute. “My aunt spent half the wedding budget on this DJ.” He winked. “Might as well use it.”


	2. S.H.I.E.L.D. File- Adora Mckinnon-Romanoff

January 24th, 2021  
Confidential Archives- S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Files

MCKINNON-ROMANOFF, ADORA MADELEINE

FULL NAME.  
Adora Madeleine Mckinnon-Romanoff 

KNOWN ALIASES.  
Currently working on a “cool spy name”. Friends and family will often call her Addie. 

AGE.  
Seventeen

BIRTHDATE & TIME.  
July 16th, 2003 at 3:18 AM 

BIRTHPLACE.  
New York, New York 

HEIGHT(ft/in).  
5/4

WEIGHT(lbs).  
185

HAIR COLOR & STYLE.  
Blonde, cut ribcage length and often worn straight 

EYE COLOR.  
Brown 

NOTABLE PHYSICAL DISORDERS.  
Wears contacts, suffers from fibromyalgia due to some knee and back issues 

NOTABLE MENTAL DISODERS.  
Autism spectrum disorder, ADHD, generalized anxiety disorder(GAD), panic disorder, and audio processing disorder

SPECIAL ABILITIES.  
N/A

FAMILIAL RELATIONS. 

Sophia Mckinnon- biological mother, alive 

Unknown- biological father, unknown 

Natasha Romanoff- stepmother, alive 

May Parker- aunt, alive 

Benjamin Parker- uncle, deceased 

Peter Parker- cousin, alive 

NOTES.  
Despite experiencing severe panic attacks triggered by gunshots and not having any special abilities, I believe Adora could be a tremendous asset to the Avengers with proper training. Accommodations can and should be made so that Adora’s autism is an asset, not a setback. 

-Director Nick Fury


End file.
